List of MediEvil trophies
Trophy list Platinum: * The Hero of Gallowmere - Get all trophies. Gold: * I'm Coming For You, Zarok! - Finish The Entrance Hall. * Clock is Ticking Now - Finish The Time Device. * How the Battle Would Have Ended - Finish Zarok's Lair and defeat Zarok once & for all. * Crypt Killer - Beat the game by only using Arm, Small Sword and Throwing Daggers. * Armed - Beat the entire game by using only Arm (using other items necessary to advance the game is allowed). * I'm the True Hero Now - Collect all Chalices and be declared a true hero. Silver: * Not so Heroic After All - Complete the game without earning a single chalice reward. * Mayor's So Kind to Me - Finish Inside the Asylum. * Witch of the Forest - Finish The Enchanted Earth. * How Many Ants are There? - Finish The Ant Caves. * This is Where I Died Long Ago - Finish Pools of the Ancient Dead. * I Can't Swim in Mellowmede - Finish The Lake. * Those Crystals Are Shiny - Finish The Crystal Caves. * They're Executed For Real - Finish The Gallows Gauntlet. * I'm Not Scared - Finish The Haunted Ruins. * Aarh to Yourself! - Finish The Ghost Ship. * Man Overboard! - Complete The Ghost Ship without falling off the ship. * Declared Sane - Complete Inside the Asylum without taking damage. * Logician - Complete The Asylum Grounds in less than 10 minutes. * Heroic - Speak to every hero in the Hall of Heroes. * Beware My Arsenal - Collect and get all Weapons and Items (plus those from Hall of Heroes). * Bling Bling Danny Boy - Have over 10,000 gold pieces in your possession. Bronze: * A Second Chance - Finish Dan's Crypt. * Welcome Back to Your Beloved Gallowmere - Finish The Graveyard. * My Old Enemy Pursues Me - Finish Cemetery Hill. * Demon of the Opera - Finish The Hilltop Mausoleum. * Back to My Grave - Finish Return to the Graveyard. * Not Anymore Scarecrows - Finish Scarecrow Fields. * Pumpkin Horror - Finish Pumpkin Gorge. * Say Hi to The Pumpkin King - Finish The Pumpkin Serpent. * Never Wake Villagers Up - Finish The Sleeping Village. * Enough Riddles - Finish the Asylum Grounds. * Gallowmere Historian - Read every book. * Rival - Defeat the Guardians of the Graveyard by attacking only one guardian. * Untouchable - Reach the top of Cemetery Hill without being hit by a rolling boulder. * Nice move, Davy Bones! - Fall in the water at least one time. * Tastes just like Chicken - Use Chicken Drumstick on 50 enemies. * Medic - Collect 9 Life Bottles. * Good Samaritan Dan - Don't injure any of the possessed townsfolk in the sleeping village. * Snakes on the Plane - Release Kul Katura in Scarecrow Fields. * You'll Shoot Your Eye Out - Kill 100 enemies with Crossbow. * Journey to Hall of Heroes Begins - Collect your first Chalice of Souls. * Hey Big Spender - Spend over 5000 gold pieces. * Arm-a gonna haf'ta thump ya - Kill 25 enemies with Arm. * A Canny Kill - Kill an enemy by rebounding a crossbow arrow off a wall. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:MediEvil Category:Trophies